fanonshockfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Healing Spore
Interesting article. I would like to hear a bit more about who used it etc. And I chuckled at Fezheng's ironic death. GeneralGoose 01:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid plausibility also extends to ingredients. If the plant doesn't exist it can be used to explain the science behind the plant. I'm sure with some research you can find various plants with healing properties. I do have one thing to say about this article, I genuinely like it and it is balanced and explained very nicely. You may want to say that the side effects of the plasmid could be cancer due to the rapid mitosis it causes. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Well, the existence of the plant isn't a massive problem in my view (ADAM doesn't exist for one), however there are plenty of real-life generic healing plants you could use. GeneralGoose 01:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It's not a big problem but I don't want this article to be used as an excuse for other authors to make up plants, substances, etc to fulfill the purposes of their articles. It's all about nipping it in the bud. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Well I'm glad you liked my article, and I see where you can become concerned. Unfrotunatly, I have no information on actual plants for this Plasmid. I can looks some up, but for now I think that the article's fictional plant will have to remain. Also, I have finished work on the image for the article (a hand with the plant covering it), but my scanner is a load of useless bolts. So when I can get the image up, I will make sure it's nice and fits. If you need to place an image, feel free to, but when I can scan mine in, the old one will be deleted. -------------- --A bullet is like a beautiful poem right between your eyes. 01:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It is not necessary for an article to have an image so you'll never see one of us place an image for you. Also, I'll give you some time to do research but it will have to be changed eventually. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I have created a small side effects area in the features section as well. I replaced my fictional plant with a real herb. This herb is actually fairly rare and it actually has healing properties. It was also used in Rituals a long time ago. --------------------- --A bullet is like a beautiful poem right between your eyes. 01:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I know I am horribly annoying when I make criticisms but believe me I do them with the best of intentions. Goldenseal is an antimicrobial plant so its properties do not aid in wound healing, but I have found a plant that satisfies your article: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comfrey It's not rare but then again the plants rarity doesn't have to be a key part of your article. [Composite 4] (My Talk) You could also say that Dr. Fezheng was experimenting on Comfrey/whatever with ADAM or other such stuff. GeneralGoose 02:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I edited the article to make some changes since I think Domino left for a while or something, you can feel free to change my edits if you want Domino. [Composite 4] (My Talk)